marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dr. Nygma 1048
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the X-4:Cable page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 10:41, October 7, 2011 How are you an admin? Admin me please! LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 21:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) So, can you admin me? LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 21:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Please admin me. I mean, I have more edits then you! No offense... I was just saying... sorry... so, can you admin me? LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 21:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Youre in But it doesn't SAY I'm an admin. Can you try again or something? I know this begging to be an admin is getting annoying, but can you try again? LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 22:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) How To Admin You look at the small bar at the bottom, click "Admin", or if there's no Admin button, click the options bar and look for "Admin" in there. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 22:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, you can make pages on characters from your movies, you know. But make sure, if someone else makes the same character, you add "example character ''(your username here)". I'm sure we'll have to do that with our Spider-Man guys and our Fantastic Four guys. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 22:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you just change the cast and it can be your OWN surfer film? LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 18:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Kay-kay. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 18:55, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't me. He had bad grammar though (if he was a he.) LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 19:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) You made secret wars? I forogt. Well, I'll take that off 'cuz I wanted to use my stuff for MCU2 :( LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 19:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC) No, after "The War of Ego". LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 20:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Joint project? Okay, just tell me what it IS first! LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 18:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC) T Sure, whatever. The star... hmm... one word: Deadpool. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 19:20, October 20, 2011 (UTC) s So, I did my Howard one before you, you can make your own, though. Plus, we can both use Annihilus,'cuz I'm not sacrificing him. he's my favorite character, so I can make that number 4 and make a new number 3 if you want. Problem solved. Rejoice. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 20:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Surfer Films I reversed it because Jones was already the Surfer. Also, Herald Wars takes place after the first one, but it's non-canon. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 14:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Send me a pic of this new Surfer actor. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 17:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but I'm still stickin' with Tudyk '-' LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 18:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Do't care. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 18:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Tell me your idea, then I'll give you permission. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 21:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 01:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but as long as can I make my Moon Knight! Deal? LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 18:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that works! LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 19:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No way, man! I already HAVE an idea! Dude, before I let you make sequels to my stuff, we will have to do our joint project. Should Corn be involved? LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 18:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Contact Wikia and ask e'm. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 00:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Delete From what I can figure out, you're an administrator. And only they can delete pages. So, I was wondering if you could delete the Marvel Cinematic Universe (TheCannon's). If you could, I would be very greatful. TheCannon 12:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Movies Fanon Wiki http://movies-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Movies_Fanon_Wiki Could you help advertise my wiki? 'Ghosts sit around the campfire' ''and tell Chuck Norris stories 20:54, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Ban Hey, could you ban Extrememax2012 for me? Please? All he is going to do is go on and keep adding Spider-Man to my Avengers 2 page. TheCannon (talk) 23:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) thanks dude i want to make a Marvel movie but i want it to be Extrodinary one to top all movies on this wiki you can help if you want any ideas My Stuff Can you undo the deletion to My hulk page it was fanon if you read the plot i mean you just see that i copied the Introduction and deleted it.17:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) Do you like Zombies16:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) It's me Red Average and I said sorry to Romello but please don't block me I realised what A-Hole I was but I have changed I mean it.so just check out the apology I gave Romello I do mess up but it's like something came over me I will serve my sentence but don't block my IP address please I want to make comments on movies Good Comments I promise Good Comments. Hello Doc Nygma I wanted to know what could be Matt Murdock`s vigilantie persone before being called Daredevil? Bat24 2/11/15 rules Can you send me a link to the rules of this wiki? ElectricMayhem hasn't answered and i'm afraid did something wrong already. Nobah Dee (talk) 16:48, May 1, 2015 (UTC)